Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) (1951 - 2 May 1998) also known as Bella, was a pure-blood witch and Death Eater who was fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort. She was one of the few females in the group, as well as among the most dangerous and sadistic of Voldemort's followers. At the end of the First Wizarding War, Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, tortured Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom to the point of insanity, along with fellow Death Eaters Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Bellatrix was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for the crime, but escaped in the 1996 mass break-out. She participated in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, making it a particular goal to kill any relatives who were members of the Order of the Phoenix, including her cousin Sirius Black and niece Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix's life of violence and malice was eventually ended when she was killed by Molly Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early Life .]] Bellatrix was born in 1951 to Cygnus and Druella Black, who raised her to prize her pure-blood heritage. She was the oldest sister to Andromeda and NarcissaBlack family tree, though Bellatrix cut off contact with the former when Andromeda married Muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks and was disowned, as she told Lord Voldemort in 1997 that neither she nor Narcissa had "set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bellatrix also held her cousin Sirius Black in contempt for being a Gryffindor and a "blood traitor". Bellatrix attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the Slytherin House. She eventually married Rodolphus Lestrange — a fellow pure-blood, as was expected of her — and when Lord Voldemort first rose to power, she and her husband joined the Death Eaters. Unlike her sisters, Bellatrix displayed no outward affection for her husband whatsoever, never even mentioning him in conversation. Her true love was VoldemortLeaky Cauldron: J.K. Rowling Webchat 30 July 2007, who gave her some training in the Dark Arts, which contributed to her incredible talent as a duelist. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix First Wizarding War and Imprisonment .]] When the First Wizarding War broke out, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus both fought in the war on the side of Voldemort as his Death Eater followers. Bellatrix stayed loyal to Voldemort throughout the war and even stayed loyal after he had fallen. Bellatrix was one of the few female Death Eaters to follow Lord Voldemort. After the Dark Lord's fall in 1981, Bellatrix and a group of Death Eaters, including her husband, brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr., captured Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Frank and Alice Longbottom, new parents to Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix and her associates used the Cruciatus Curse to torture them both into insanity, a crime for which they were tried before the Wizengamot and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. As a result of their torture Alice and Frank Longbottom spent the rest of their lives unaware they even had a son together. Unlike many other Death Eaters, Bellatrix not only did not attempt to lie about her loyalty — she proudly proclaimed that she was loyal to the Dark Lord and that she would wait for his return.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Indeed, Bellatrix was so proud of her loyalty to the Dark Lord that during her trial before the Wizengamot she was said to have sat upon the chair she was chained to as if it were a throne. She would later describe herself as his "most loyal servant" and even Lord Voldemort, who Bellatrix admired greatly would gain a great deal of respect for her. Second Wizarding War Azkaban escape.]] Escape from Azkaban When Lord Voldemort returned to power in 1995, he stated that the Lestranges were among the most faithful members of his inner circle. In January of 1996, Bellatrix was one of the many Death Eaters who escaped from Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort when the Dementors defected to the Dark Lord. As a result, Bellatrix now became a 'Wanted Woman' and lived in danger of the Ministry re-instating her imprisonment if she was ever captured. Battle of the Department of Mysteries .]] Later that year, Bellatrix participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in a bid to steal a prophecy regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort, as second-in-command to Lucius Malfoy. She became enraged when Harry spoke Voldemort's name and told her that he was a half-blood. Later, she briefly tortured Neville Longbottom with the Cruciatus Curse to try to coerce Harry into handing over the prophecy. It was clear that, given the chance, she would have enjoyed further torturing Neville to further punish his parents. When the Order of the Phoenix arrived, Bellatrix dueled and defeated her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, and then began fighting her cousin, Sirius Black, who taunted her as they dueled. She knocked him through a veiled stone arch in the Death Chamber, killing him. She then defeated Kingsley Shacklebolt in a duel and deflected a spell from Albus Dumbledore, fleeing. She was pursued by Harry, whom she taunted over his godfather's death. Harry was enraged to the point that he attempted the Cruciatus Curse on her. He only succeeded in knocking her down, however. She then shouted at him that one had to mean it to use the Unforgivable Curses. Voldemort then arrived, and he and Dumbledore began to duel in the Ministry Atrium. Bellatrix was pinned to the floor by the statue through a spell of Dumbledore's while her master fought. After trying to possess Harry and being spotted by Ministry officials, Voldemort fled, taking Bellatrix with him as he Disapparated. between Narcissa and Snape.]] Plot against Albus Dumbledore in triumph after Dumbledore's death]] In July of 1996, Bellatrix accompanied her sister Narcissa Malfoy to the house of Severus Snape at Spinner's End, though reluctantly. Once there, Bellatrix interrogated Snape and voiced her distrust of him. Narcissa, however, proceeded to beg Snape to look after her son Draco's welfare while he attended Hogwarts and tried to fulfil Voldemort's command that he kill Albus Dumbledore. Snape shocked Bellatrix by asking her to bind him and Narcissa with an Unbreakable Vow to assist Draco. Bellatrix also assisted her nephew in his task by teaching him Occlumency, and told her sister that she should be proud, instead of worried, that her son was not "shrinking away from his duty". Almost a year later, in June of 1997, Bellatrix was among the group of Death Eaters who led an assault at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which ended with the death of Albus Dumbledore. Bellatrix was delighted with the latter's murder and she escaped the Castle through the Great Hall, where she walked over the Gryffindors' table, smashing many of the tableware. Before leaving the Castle, she proceeded to smash the Great Hall's high windows, letting a gust of wind enter the room blowing all of the room's lights out. She was among the group of Death Eaters who saw Rubeus Hagrid's hut burn. Malfoy Manor 1997-1998 attack.]] A year later, Bellatrix was living with Narcissa at Malfoy Manor so that she could be closer to Voldemort. She was the only resident of the manor that was actually pleased that he was staying there. When Voldemort humiliated the Malfoys by bringing up their relative Nymphadora Tonks' marriage to werewolf Remus Lupin, Bellatrix eagerly told her master that she would "prune her family tree". When the Death Eaters subsequently attacked the Order of the Phoenix while they were removing Harry Potter from his relatives' home, Bellatrix and her husband targeted Tonks. Rodolphus was injured in the pursuit, and Tonks escaped. Soon afterwards, a copy of Godric Gryffindor's Sword was secured in Bellatrix's family vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank on Voldemort's orders, but nobody knew at the time it was merely a copy. Thus, when in 1998 Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were captured by Snatchers and brought to the Manor with the real sword, Bellatrix panicked. She accidentally revealed that her vault also contained another of Voldemort's Horcruxes: Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. She Stunned all the Snatchers, intending to kill them later as Draco was unwilling to himself. Bellatrix then interrogated Hermione and tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse, but Hermione managed to lie, claiming it was only a copy. Bellatrix also threatened Hermione with a short knife, after Harry and Ron escaped from the cellar with the assistance of Dobby and Ron disarmed her. While holding the knife to an unconscious Hermione's throat, Bellatrix demanded that the boys drop their wands, and then pressed her Dark Mark, calling Voldemort. However, Dobby reappeared and caused the chandelier to fall from above Bellatrix's head, prompting her to release Hermione and jump out of the way. As the house-elf Disapparated with Harry, Bellatrix threw the knife at him, striking Dobby through the chest and killing him. She and her relatives were severely punished by Voldemort for allowing Harry to escape. Bellatrix also lost her wand in the skirmish. Not long afterwards, Hermione used some of Bellatrix's hair, which had fallen onto her clothes while Bellatrix held her hostage, to create Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Bellatrix. This made it possible for her, Harry and Ron to steal the Horcrux from the Lestranges' vault. Battle of Hogwarts and Death Bellatrix was a fanatically devoted Death Eater, whose lifetime of wickedness and debauchery culminated in the murder of Nymphadora Tonks, her estranged sister's daughter, during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. When Voldemort called a temporary retreat, waiting for Harry Potter to turn himself in, Bellatrix waited by his side; she offered her help when he was dazed after using the Killing Curse on Harry, but was coldly rebuffed. When the Death Eaters marched back to Hogwarts with a "dead" Harry, she laughed at Minerva McGonagall's cry of despair. When the battle resumed, Bellatrix fought Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood all at once, just as her master fought three by himself. Her reckless and wanton use of threats ultimately caused her death. After nearly hitting Ginny with a Killing Curse, she herself was killed by Ginny's mother Molly Weasley, who Bellatrix did not take seriously; instead, she taunted Molly over the death of her son Fred earlier in battle and laughed at her. This allowed Molly to hit Bellatrix over the heart with a curse, killing her. After she toppled to the ground, an enraged Voldemort turned on Molly. This prompted Harry to reveal himself as alive, and the final showdown between he and Voldemort ensued. In the end, Bellatrix died in vain, because Voldemort was killed only moments after she had died for him. Physical appearance Bellatrix Lestrange was described as a tall, beautiful woman with long, thick, shining black hair. She had thin lips, dark, heavy-lidded eyes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black, but like her cousin Sirius, time in Azkaban took a toll on her appearance. After her lengthy imprisonment, she was described as having a gaunt and skull-like face, but managed to retain some vestige of her great beauty. Bellatrix was noted to physically resemble her sister Andromeda, as Harry mistook Andromeda for Bellatrix on one occasion. Personality and Traits Bellatrix often gave the impression of being an utter psychopath, completely and utterly lacking in anything regarding a conscience. She was an intensely sadistic witch who at certain points seemed mentally unbalanced; for instance, she once killed a fox because she was paranoid it might be an Auror in disguise.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Bellatrix was intelligent but could be easily distracted and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her cousin Sirius and her aunt Walburga. She was fanatically devoted to Voldemort, believing that she proved her loyalty by her time in Azkaban, which seems to have furthered her mental decline. She was one of Voldemort's cruellest Death Eaters, always eager to inflict the Cruciatus Curse on enemies, it is said that she "likes to play with her food before she eats it", and believed she was his most trusted and loyal follower; indeed, Harry Potter believed that Bellatrix was as "mad as her master". Bellatrix was a steadfast believer in the supremacy of blood purity, as was taught to her by her family, and seemed particularly eager to kill her own relatives if they violated this ideology. Aside from all Blood traitors, Half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and Muggles, Bellatrix also treat people below her as scums. As she was born in the aristocratic House of Black, Bellatrix was heavily spoiled into thinking being born a Black made her practically royalty. When in one of her deranged tantrums, Bellatrix was been screaming at her youngest sister and nephew, despite usually getting along well with them. When Hermione disguised herself as Bellatrix and gave Tom a polite greeting, the landlord was surprised. Bellatrix was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Malfoy Manor. Another mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness, Bellatrix took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead, as she planned to do with a group of Snatchers who attempted to defy her in Malfoy Manor in 1998. Magical Abilities and Skills .]] Bellatrix was an extremely powerful witch, second only to Lord Voldemort among the Death Eaters. She was an expert in the Dark Arts, an extremely skilled duellist, and an Occlumens. Her prodigious skill was proven by her many victories over other talented wizards and witches. *'Dark Arts Mastery': Bellatrix claimed to have been trained in the Dark Arts by Voldemort himself, and displayed a particular proficiency with, and affinity for, the Cruciatus Curse. She boasted to have knowledge of Dark spells that few could comprehend the power of; a claim supported by her status as Voldemort's "best lieutenant". Like her master, Bellatrix was known to cast the Killing Curse with particular skill and with no regard for the life she wished to extinguish. *'Non-verbal Magic': Lestrange also seemed highly adept at using non-verbal spells. She slew a fox with a flash of green light on her way to Spinner's End in 1996 which was highly likely to have been a non-verbal Avada Kedavra. She also ferociously duelled Molly Weasley with such intensity that the floor around her became "hot and engorged" without mentioning a single incantation. .]] *'Expert Duellist': Bellatrix defeated Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt in duels during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as well as her cousin Sirius, and was the only Death Eater to deflect a bolt from Albus Dumbledore himself, allowing her to escape the renowned wizard. She also quickly and single-handedly defeated four Snatchers and Fenrir Greyback, and later killed her niece in battle. Just before her death, Bellatrix duelled Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley all at once and was described as being greater in power than all three of the talented if inexperienced witches. Her death at the hands of Molly Weasley was partly due to her greatly underestimating the witch, who was fuelled by grief over the murder of her son. In addition, despite her years of captivity within Azkaban, Bellatrix displayed incredible reflexes that outmatched the much younger and physically fit Harry Potter; she was able to conjure a Shield Charm and deflect his own spell back at him the moment he cast it. She was also physically fit enough to throw a knife across a room to strike her target and outrun Harry Potter with ease during the Attack on The Burrow given only a minimal head start. Bellatrix was also the last Death Eater standing (next to Voldemort) during the Battle of Hogwarts despite being severely outnumbered by the Order Of The Phoenix sympathizers, a testament to her amazing dueling ability. *'Occlumency/Legilimency Expert': Bellatrix trained her nephew Draco Malfoy in Occlumency as part of his mission to kill Albus Dumbledore, and thus was likely a Legilimens as well. Considering that Severus Snape was forced to use Legilimency in order to teach Harry Potter Occlumency, it is likely that Bellatrix needed to use the same power when teaching Draco. *'Unbreakable Vow Bonder': Bellatrix was capable of acting as a Bonder and initiating an Unbreakable Vow. Relationships Lord Voldemort .]] Lord Voldemort was unquestionably the most important person in Bellatrix's life. Bellatrix seemed to have a sick obsession with Voldemort, to the extent of being sexually attracted to him. She is described as regarding him with "worshipful fascination" and speaking to him as if to a lover. He did not reciprocate, as Voldemort did not know love at all, but he considered Bellatrix among his most valuable and loyal Death Eaters. He trained her in the Dark Arts and when she was killed by Molly Weasley in the final battle, Voldemort was furious. Unlike many other Death Eaters, Bellatrix never attempted to deny her loyalties when Voldemort fell in 1981, instead proudly claiming that she was his most loyal and trusted servant and that he would rise again. Bellatrix was slavishly devoted to Voldemort and flew into a mad rage if she ever felt he was being insulted, such as when she screamed at Harry Potter for using his name. When he praised her in Malfoy Manor in 1997, Bellatrix's face "flooded with colour" and "her eyes welled with tears of delight". Voldemort then turned this into humiliating her and the Malfoys for being related to werewolf Remus Lupin by marriage, which seemed to make Bellatrix even more determined to kill her niece, Nymphadora Tonks. She was also intensely afraid of Voldemort's displeasure, begging him for forgiveness when the prophecy he sought was smashed in 1996 and screaming at her brother-in-law not to call him when she saw that Godric Gryffindor's Sword was not where Voldemort had instructed her to ensure it was. The only Death Eater whose loyalty can be matched with her's is Barty Crouch Jr. It is possible that his loyalty was even greater then her's as he knew many things about Lord Voldemort that even Bellatrix herself, did not. jjjjjjsdfhuahsu hurwgh7ru rgwGBYW YGRYWGR E RUER7GWEUDHSUHDUSAD SUUSGSS usfsdg dgfegf gaygegr764657 u7ty4 7bufh7t675 57 7y7r76fgye yge67 rhg uygcy g76evt5 re t t74t5745y75eruther 854tp4u684ty 5p'4yu9 yhy58uy58tu8urhnbgk 8905693rj ut59ut/5o ui9rtyino8tyu95uj9 x809y573gv 54butyb gth yy78ty v4 y5uy8678 oi54y76 y8ye38y 8*( $5v77uy74577&w*$yui 4H754TT74T43UYHFD GFR TU5E Y85IRTRY8Y5Y8585UY8UU89TRY8 TuhfgUEh 89HUYGRT78Y58H4UH5UYUI5HHIh#iwEHRUIHuh hu *( trihy78t7r446y trtdtd ggfdughu ghufghzuihguhgUI ghdughughUGHudhguh r89yu8auAh59y8huurhihihgifghru ghurhgdr y5iyh5nq ha8i5h8hyioh 45yt trtyr7yt rhye47y5 78ehrh 7yt8erqhyp89ye47ug 7qg47gt784gq 7ygt73 46w rte q r q qa9iuquijwiqhiei8ye8h48hd 4e Rodolphus Lestrange In marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix made a "respectable pure-blood marriage", as was expected of her. There is no indication that her relationship with her husband went beyond this, as Bellatrix loved Voldemort and never expressed any affection or concern for her husband. They were both Death Eaters and seemed to work together in this role, as Rodolphus tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom with his wife, as well as his brother and Barty Crouch Jr. in 1981, and was paired with Bellatrix during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He was also by her side during the Battle over Little Whinging, as Nymphadora Tonks mentioned cursing him and being pursued by Bellatrix. Rodolphus's feelings for his wife are unknown. The Lestranges apparently never had any children, as Bellatrix once told her sister that if she had sons, she would "be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord", once again showing her fanatical devotion towards Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix felt that her sister, Narcissa, ought be proud that Draco was called into service as a Death Eater. Quite the opposite of her sister, Bellatrix showed virtually no affection or otherwise acknowledged her husband. Other than marrying for the purpose of entering a "pure-blood marriage" it is likely that Bellatrix and Rodolphus did not love each other. Also, no children appear beneath Bellatrix and Rodolphus's names on the Black family tapestry. burned image and Bellatrix's image on the family tree]] Black Family Bellatrix took the pure-blood values of her family very seriously, as indicated by her proper marriage and belief in Death Eater ideology. She seems to have had a fairly close and affectionate relationship with her younger sister, Narcissa, whom she called "Cissy". Despite distrusting Severus Snape and trying to persuade her sister otherwise, Bellatrix accompanied her to go see him to request that he help Draco in 1996. Although Bellatrix did not agree that Narcissa should speak of Draco's mission in defiance of the Dark Lord's wishes, she was willing to act as Bonder for her sister and Snape. Narcissa and Bellatrix occasionally clashed over the former's protectiveness towards her son; Bellatrix argued that Narcissa should be proud that her son was a Death Eater. At some point, Bellatrix trained Draco in Occlumency to aid him in his mission. On the other hand, Bellatrix hated her "blood traitor" relatives. After her sister Andromeda married a Muggle-born and was disowned, Bellatrix never saw her again. She loathed her "dear cousin" Sirius Black; a mutual feeling. The two taunted each other as they dueled during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and after killing him, Bellatrix mocked Harry Potter about it. Bellatrix also eagerly attacked her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, on at least three occasions — this was likely for a combination of reasons, including Tonks' being a half-blood, an Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, the fact that she had married a werewolf (which Voldemort taunted her and Draco about, 'Will you be babysitting the cubs?' '') and Voldemort's comments to her about "pruning her family tree". Bellatrix eventually killed Tonks. .]] Longbottom Family After the fall of the dark lord in 1981 Bellatrix and other Death Eaters, including her husband, set out to attack members of the Order of the Phoenix. She personally struck Alice and Frank Longbottom, torturing them to an extent with the Cruciatus Curse that both were left clinically insane and needed to be hospitalised in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the rest of their lives. Before being tortured to insanity Alice Longbottom gave birth to a baby boy, Neville Longbottom. After the attacks Neville was left without a mother and father and was bought up by his grandmother. Bellatrix seems to find the fact she tortured Alice and Frank to insanity amusing and when she was first in the presence of their son she mocked him about it. Ever since he was old enough to understand, Neville had hated Bellatrix. His parents were eventually avenged by Molly Weasley in 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts. .]] Etymology Like many members of the House of Black, Bellatrix's name is derived from that of a star. Bellatrix is the third brightest star in the constellation Orion; it is also known as the Amazon Star. This is presumably an allusion to Bellatrix Lestrange being among the most dangerously skilled Death Eaters. Her name likely has Latin, Italian, French and English origins: ''Bella is Latin for the plural of bellum, meaning war, and it's also the Italian word for beautiful; trix is Latin for a female connected to a specified thing (i.e. Bellatrix is the Latin word for a female warrior), and Lestrange is likely a play on l'étrange, which is French meaning "the strange one". Her name thus alludes to both her beauty and her mental instability. Behind the scenes *Actress Helena Bonham Carter stated that Bellatrix suffers from a sadistic personality disorder. *Originally, Helen McCrory was going to play the role of Bellatrix in the Order of the Phoenix film, but due to her pregnancy, she opted out of the film and was replaced by Helena Bonham Carter. Ironically, Carter herself learned she was pregnant shortly after completing filming. McCrory was eventually cast as Bellatrix's sister Narcissa in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film). In the film, Carter is noticeably wearing looser clothing, as opposed to her form-fitting costume of the previous film (see below). *In the Order of the Phoenix film, Bonham Carter's costume reflected the mental state of the character, thus the torn gloves and dress, she also had alternate attires with a hood worn up and a mask, but they were not used in the final cut of the film. *On the tapestry depicted in the film, the face of Bellatrix pictured is a face of Helena Bonham Carter. On the DVD there is a different picture of Bellatrix on the tapestry, where she has a purple hat and looks stylistically similar to her sisters. *In the book version of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix casts an unnamed spell that knocks Sirius Black through the veil in the Death Chamber whilst in the film version, she casts the Killing Curse at him and he dies before falling through the veil. *There is a notable difference between Bellatrix from the books and her portrayal in the films where her hot temper and reflexive attacks have been largely omitted. *The house-elf Kreacher has a great fondness for Bellatrix. Harry Potter eventually came to understand that Kreacher responds to respect and kindness, and Hermione Granger realised that Bellatrix and Narcissa were indulgent with him, in contrast with Sirius' abuse. When they were kind to him, he gave them the information that they wanted. *Sirius Black told Harry Potter that Bellatrix ran in the same crowd as Severus Snape while at Hogwarts, but her date of birth makes this impossible. Bellatrix would have attended Hogwarts from 1962 to 1969, or possibly 1963 to 1970, depending on which month in 1951 she was born in, whereas Snape began his schooling in 1971. This may simply be an error, as J. K. Rowling has admitted that maths is not her strong suit.F.A.Q. at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Another possible explanation could be that both Bellatrix and Snape went around with the same type of people, some of whom may have overlapped depending on age. *Bellatrix's wand is 12¾" walnut wood, with a dragon heartstring core. It was described by Ollivander as "unyielding".Deathly Hallows, Ch. 24 *Helena Bonham Carter, who portrays Bellatrix in the films, described the character as being "as bonkers as they come", commenting that Bellatrix has "a bit of a child-like madness...like boys who like to pick apart an insect for the sake of it"Entertainment Weekly: Helena Bonham Carter Gets Wicked. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bellatrix participates in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower but in the book there is no mention of her. Also, a new scene has been added of The Burrow being attacked and burned over the Christmas holidays by Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, and an unknown Death Eater, possibly Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, or Thorfinn Rowle. *J. K. Rowling stated in an interview that she had always intended that Molly Weasley would be the one to kill Bellatrix, for two main reasons: Firstly, so that Molly could "have her moment" and show that simply because she had dedicated herself to her family didn't mean that she wasn't a powerful witch, and second, to show the clash of Molly's "maternal love" against Bellatrix's "obsessive love"J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall. Appearances .]] *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references de:Bellatrix Lestrange fr:Bellatrix Lestrange pl:Bellatriks Lestrange ru:Беллатриса Лестрейндж Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Category:Lestrange family Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange Bellatrix